


El juego de la casa

by Leiram



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–¿Quieres jugar?</p>
<p>Lacie está aburrida y Jack le propone que jueguen a algo. Jack/Lacie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El juego de la casa

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes:** Jack Vessalius, Lacie Baskerville  
>  **Parejas:** Jack/Lacie  
>  **Prompt:** Pretendiendo estar casados  
>  **Palabras:** 1.109  
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 68 del manga.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.

Jack se encontraba mirando un libro que estaba en sus manos. Como todos los días de estos últimos meses había venido a la mansión de los Baskervilles, específicamente a una de sus torres, a ver a su amada Lacie. Estuvieron unas horas antes leyendo un libro, o más bien Jack leía un libro en voz alta mientras ella escuchaba, hasta que inesperadamente lo interrumpe a mitad de su relato diciéndole que se detuviera porque ya le estaba aburriendo la historia. A Jack, en cambio, le gustaba, trataba de un romance prohibido entre un hombre y una mujer que pertenecían a familias enfrentadas. Sería cliché, pero lo encontraba romántico; más tarde le pediría permiso a Lacie para que se pudiera llevar el libro a su casa para terminarlo. 

Escuchó un bufido y corrió su vista del libro a Lacie, que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación mirando la ventana. Tenía una mirada aburrida, su bufido probablemente era de frustración ya que no sabía que hacer. Durante todo ese tiempo él se había quedado en la misma posición en que estuvo horas atrás, sentado en un cojín del piso. Al lado suyo había otro que estuvo ocupado anteriormente por Lacie hasta que ésta se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. En esos momentos era plena tarde y pronto se haría la hora del té. Súbitamente ella se tiró al piso de espaldas.

–¿Lacie? –inquirió Jack con preocupación. Era la primera vez que hablaba después de una hora.

–Me aburro Jack, ¿no se te ocurre nada para hacer? 

El joven se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en algo. Lacie seguía tirada en el piso y estaba haciendo un puchero. Jack la miró maravillado, comportándose de esa manera parecía una niña y se le hacía encantador. Con aquel pensamiento se le ocurrió una idea al instante.

–¿Quieres jugar? –Aquello pareció captar la atención de la muchacha porque giró un poco su cabeza para verlo.

–¿Jugar a qué?

Nuevamente hizo una mueca pensante. ¿A qué jugaban las niñas? ¿A las muñecas? Pero, ¿le gustaría aquello a Lacie? No lo sabía.

–No sé, ¿a las muñecas? –Lacie lo siguió mirando con la misma expresión aburrida. Se equivocó–. ¿Entonces no? Ehhh… déjame pensar un momento.

Unas risas lo sacaron de su maraña de pensamientos en que se había sumido. Fijando su vista en Lacie de nuevo vio que ésta se estaba levantando y se reía. Jack supuso que tendría una expresión muy divertida en su rostro para que a ella le hiciera gracia algo. Observándola vio como se dirigía a donde él estaba sentado. Cuando llegó a su lado se agachó un poco y le tocó la cara con ambas manos.

–Eres muy lindo, Jack, sabes. No tienes que seguir mostrando esa linda expresión de nerviosismo, ya pensé en algo.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –La joven asintió.

–Jugaremos a la casa. De niña solía jugarlo mucho con mi hermano y Glen, pero desde hace ya varios años que no lo hacemos.

–¿En serio? Se me hace un poco difícil imaginarme a Oswald jugando a ser tu esposo, es una imagen algo extraña. –Lacie lo miró ofendida.

–¿Qué cosas dices? Mi hermano no hacía de mi esposo, era mi hijo. Glen era mi esposo.

–Oh, lo siento. –Esta vez trató de imaginarse a Oswald haciendo de su hijo y Glen de su esposo. La imagen se le hizo más bizarra aún, pero no lo comentó.

Lacie en cambio ya no lo miraba, ahora se dirigía a una mesa redonda baja que tenía al otro extremo de la habitación. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, libros y otras cosas más. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró todo al piso y comenzó a mover la mesa hacia el centro de la habitación. Después regresó a donde él estaba y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. Movió el cojín que estuvo usando antes y el que tenía a su lado, y los llevó a donde estaba la mesa, luego agarró otro más que estaba en otro lado para volver a hacer lo mismo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se volvió para verlo.

–Siéntate en uno de esos cojines, ahora vuelvo.

Y sin mirarlo para ver si cumplía su orden salió de la habitación con paso acelerado. Lacie se veía feliz, Jack sonrió con alegría.

Veinte minutos más tarde Lacie volvía con una bandeja en sus manos que tenía una tetera, tres tazas de té y galletas. Atrás suyo la seguía Oswald que lo miró por un momento y sin pensarlo se sentó a su izquierda. Lacie dejó la bandeja en la mesa y comenzó a acomodar todo. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó en el cojín que estaba al lado de su hermano, haciendo quedar a éste en el medio. Jack simplemente veía todo sin comprender. Al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres hacía nada, Lacie bufó.

–Oswald, –Jack enarcó las cejas, era raro que Lacie lo llamara por su nombre, normalmente era más respetuosa y le decía sólo hermano–, ¿qué son esos modales? Saluda a tu padre, no recuerdo haberte criado mal. Y tú, querido, no seas tan frío con tu hijo.

Jack tardó varios segundos en entenderlo hasta que lo hizo. Lacie había salido no sólo a traer una bandeja para tomar el té sino también para convencer a su hermano para que jugaran a la casa e hiciera de su hijo. Mientras se le hacía gracioso, estaba más estupefacto ante la idea de que Lacie lo haya elegido para que hiciera de su esposo. Podía sentir además como Oswald empezaba a mirarlo detenidamente por unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló:

–Lo siento padre, estaba tan feliz de verlo que me quedé sin palabras. –Vio la mirada severa de Lacie y recordó lo que momentos atrás le había dicho. Sin saber por un momento como responder (¿qué hacía un padre en esta situación?) decidió hacerle una caricia. Acariciando el cabello de su “hijo” añadió con su sonrisa brillante:

–No te preocupes Oswald, también me quedé sin palabras al verte, estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

A continuación ambos miraron a Lacie en busca de su aprobación y la vieron asentir con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Así está mejor, una familia debe estar unida y quererse. Ahora, ¿por qué no tomamos algo de té y escuchamos los progresos en los estudios e Oswald? Tengo mucha curiosidad si ese Glen es tan buen maestro como dicen.

Y así los tres siguieron por el resto de la tarde, jugando a ser una familia sin notar que por varios minutos fueron observados por un sonriente Glen desde la puerta que habían dejado abierta.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic de PH, espero que Jack y Lacie no me hayan salido muy OOC. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
